


When the Witch Met the Sea

by Chi_Takashi



Category: Mythology, Original - Fandom
Genre: Captain - Freeform, Creepy, F/F, F/M, Folklore, German, Gothic, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Nervous, Original work - Freeform, Other, Pirates, Russian, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shifter, Shifters, Vampires, Victorian, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, lycan, lycanthropy, merfolk, mermaid, merperson - Freeform, original - Freeform, sciences, slow going, smigens of other languages, vampire, very slow going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young witch moves to the edge of the sea. There she finds a village like no other ruled by the strange while the sea below holds wonders of it's own. Camilla Caldwell takes on helping a love sick merperson but finds far more then just a real life little mermaid in the village of Rotwasserhafen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Cliffs

The village of Rotwasserhäfen was abuzz. A new witch had moved into the old cottage on top of the cliffs. It was a ways off, a mile or two, from Rotwasserhäfen itself but everyone knew the seaside cottage up in the highlands. The humble building laid uninhabited for nearly fifty years. Then seemingly overnight a young woman had taken up the cottage and claimed it as her own. 

By the end of the early morning market rush everyone awake before noon knew of the mysterious newcomer and her little shadow that came in the form of long, brown haired cat with the most striking green eyes. The young witch was rapidly catching every suitable man’s eye, while managing to tickle a few of the woman’s fancy. Though no one could seem to get past the ever present sly feline of her’s. Every time the creature caught an inkling of someone approaching with... _ ill _ intentions it would circle her feet casting it’s verdant gaze challenging them. The stare was flecked with gold and had a nearly human effect that would send the “threat” scuffling away with their metaphorical tails between their legs. She never seemed to notice  until she would shake her head, bending to scratch his little stripped head.

“You can be so possessive Lestat.” The young witch’s voice was light with an easy twinkling to her laugh. The villagers noted how she left a pleasant feeling in her wake wherever she went. Nearly a week after her appearance a small empty shop on one of the back streets of the village was filled up by the young witch. The sign read “The Divine's Daughter”. At face value the sign that hung above the shop was simple however, upon closer inspection customers were awed by the ornate detailing put into the wooden sign. Various herbs hung from the deceptively high sitting ceiling. It was clearly enchanted because the quaint building's exterior gave nothing away. The shelves were filled with a grand selection of books held up by impressive crystals of every kind. 

She was usually found perched comfortably behind her counter reading or brewing tea out of the wide selection she kept in jars behind her. Also like her the shop often left villagers feeling lifted. 

“It must be something in her magic!”

“She is a strange one but a sweetheart none the less.”

“Oh yes! Just yesterday the young lady gave me a charm for those blasted skyrats!” The people of the village were very accustomed to _different_ people. As quickly as she ghosted into Rotwasser, the village matched her pace to welcome her into the community.With the welcome came warnings. Such forewarning came in one cool afternoon.   
“Good afternoon! Look around at what ever you like. Don’t be afraid to ask questions.” the little witch spoke with a cheerful tone to the new pair of customers who came in at the chime of a bell. They were a curious pair. Discretely, the witch glanced up at them from her tarot cards. 

Neither were very tall in stature, one was a few inches shorter. She had her hair folded into a braided crest, the thick black tresses laden with numerous vines and flowers were twisted in. Her skin was a light even brown that went well with her loose fitting sleeveless top. Her attire seemed to be comprised of patched pelts. On her back firmly sat a long bow, a dark piece of leather cutting across her chest holding it in place.

‘ _ A hunter. _ ’ the witch frowned slightly She personally was not fond of the sport. Needless killing was destructive as well as entirely pointless to her. ‘ _ But those cloths are well made. I wonder if she has a shop too. _ ’ Her eyes shifted to the taller of the women. This woman’s skin was even darker and held a beauty of its own. Like the bark on an oak tree but smooth and well care for. It paired perfectly with the violet eyes set shallowly  in her pleasantly round face. The woman’s hair was kept in tight short black curls neat and close to her head. She too wore patchwork clothes, long and loose fitting, though she did not seem to be wielding any weapons.  

_ ‘I should have Lestat put in a weapon’s rack.’  _ her eyes moved to scan the still rather empty walls of the new shop. There was plenty for her to improve. Nodding to herself she looked back down at her cards and glanced at the few she had laid out. An interesting pick. 

“Miss?” The shorter one suddenly whipped around. A wide friendly smile pulled the woman’s features. The witch snapped her head back up with equally wide eyes. The other let out a mischievous giggle as she walked over to the counter. It was then the witch noticed both women had earth settled over their skin in a dried layer. It dusted their faces leaving heavy streaks here and there. None of that seemed to dull the dazzling smile the little woman adorned.

“Yes? How can I help you?” the witch offered her own smile leaning forward on her elbows across the counter. 

“We um..,”  the taller one spoke up. The witch’s gaze moved to watch her glance at the shorter woman. It was a silent exchange that consisted of a folded arms, smirks and a final resigned huff on the taller woman’s part. “Do you know the cycle’s phase tonight?” The witch’s brow drew together for a moment. Her eyes drifted down to spot claw like nails on finger tips. Without missing a beat the witch let out a giggle.

“Ah of course! What kind of witch would I be if I didn’t!” The pair watched her disappear behind the high counted. They heard the shuffle of scrolls and scuffle different objects in various cubbies before an “AH!” was joined by the witch popped back up sitting back on her stool. She spared a moment to run her hand over Lestat who had pounced into her lap. He did not linger locking eyes with the taller woman as he jumped onto the counter to soon disappear into one of the store’s lower rafters.”That’s Lestat, my familiar.” the witch’s voice brought her customers out of distraction. They turned their heads back to the other woman, expressions a little sheepish. “So the phase tonight ,” she rolled out the scroll. The pair moved closer to look on with her. 

“We need one of these.” the shorter one laughed. It was light and reminded the witch of flowers being rustled in a breeze. Violet eyes rolled before settling back on the scroll. It depicted all the phases with the dates listed under them, the months lined the right margin of the scroll. delicate fingers cover in inked designs started on the month then the date. She dragged her fingers up to the corresponding phase picture. 

“Tis a waxing quarter.” she stated smiling but it faltered when she noticed the concern in the taller woman’s face. She glanced up to Lestat, still bent over the scroll, hearing him meow loudly. “Hush you,” she said, “Um is everything alright miss...erm” she trailed off realising they never exchanged names. 

“Reza,” the other filled in quickly, “I’m Reza Breen and this is Kaia Kauai.” 

“It is a pleasure to make both of your acquaintances! I am Camilla Caldwell.” She reached over the counter to shake both their hands. Reza took the proffered limb in a strong grip. Kaia then bounced over to do the same. Her grip was warm and had a welcoming feel to it. 

“We work up in the castle!” Kaia spoke up, “Well, Reza does.” mischief, was quickly becoming the only word the little witch was going to associate with the increasingly impish Kaia. “I just hang around.”

“You mean ‘cause trouble.’ ”  Reza folded her arms.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kaia wave her hand brushing off her friend’s irritation. Camilla stifled a small laugh. 

“That’s so interesting! I have not been up there just yet but I plan to bring the Princes some kind of gratitude gift.” She laughed sheepishly, “I did kind of move in and never said a word to them,” she caught herself rambling, “Anyway maybe I will see you up there!” she spoke lightly.

A clawed hand suddenly found itself snug into the dark wood of the counter. The witch’s eyes widened. She looked up at Reza then at Kaia. Their expressions had changed dramatically. Gone were the bright smiles and easy going atmosphere. 

“Listen close and listen well witch: Beware of castle Kuroblanc on the hill,” Reza’s voice was low, nearly a growl. 

“And take heed to be weary of what lies below the waves.” Kaia added, tone somber. The witch nodded a little dumbfounded. The pair returned the nod and with a quick thanks for the information as they left.  The little lady was not sure what the warnings meant but in her line of work she had learned to take everything with a grain of salt. Taking the solemn warnings, the witch layered in colours of the forest hopped off her stool and moved around the counter to lock up her shop. That evening marked her first week spent in the village. Camilla blew out the few remaining lite candles then waited by the back door for Lestat to join her. 

“Come on my little old man.” she giggled watching him saunter up from the darkness of the shop. Camilla swung her worn knitted cap over her shoulder then set out to the highlands for home.

A low fog rolled over the grassy hill leading up to her cozy cottage. Lestat followed close at her heals. The cat noticed immediately when Camilla had stopped to look up at the rather intimidating castle that sat on what she considered to be much more than any hill she had ever laid eyes on. She could just make out the small flickers of dim candle light in the windows of the impressive fortress. It sat further inland, distantly looming over the village. She had passed it earlier during her travel around the village to the cottage she now resided in.  The structure was a work of art. The architecture was breathtaking even just from the glimpses Camilla had caught from the distance she had seen it from. 

“Lestat,” she spoke softly looking away from the castle, eyes settling on a particularly tall lanky man with green eyes flecked with gold and thick brown hair. He was dressed in a simple white button down shirt with a black tweed vest and equally black slacks. 

“Yes, my dear?” his voice flowed with a natural mirth that one look in his eyes assured would never go away. He watched his little witch, who was now significantly smaller than him it was nearly comical, switch her gaze from him to the whispering sea that sent its voice up with every break of the waves against the bluff. The sun sat deep on the horizon, the last wisps of vivid red rays blending with the indigo sky. The moon glinted off the surface of the water. 

She looked up at her precious traveling companion with a sweet smile that only he could decipher it’s double meaning lurking beneath.  He could not help the soft groan that slipped past his lips that was caught between exasperation and anticipation. Craning his neck down, he kissed her nose. 

“Those villagers seem distrustful of the sea and land, mon cheri, it would be prudent of us to--” he was cut off by a sudden kiss. A rarity form Camilla.

“Hush now my kitten.” her twinkling giggle filled the air. Like an act of nature Lestat’s eyes rolled. He was thankful the lighting was too dark for her to see the blush on his cheeks regardless. that he knew his mate was well aware of what she did to him. 

“Camilla how you play with me so” he mumbled watching her dance, long skirts spinning with the wind as she moved towards their shared abode. Camilla Caldwell, the little witch who moved to Rotwasserhäfen, loved the ocean and her curiosity had yet to kill the cat. She smirked down as Lestat crept past her on all fours, fangs bared in a long drawn out yawn.  


	2. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night on the town!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a glossary provided for the mix of foreign words with in this chapter along with their origin. I am not fluent in any language save for English so I beg you excuse the learning process it is to work with three or four languages I only know bits an pieces of. Please feel free to give productive critiques!

"Lord Lycoris you can not go in there!" White hair flicked harshly over a slender shoulder. Equally white robes trailed after the tall figure. 

"I will see my brother whether he likes it or not, Canterbury." The young lord hissed in a low tone. He folded white clad arms, defiantly tapping cream leather boots. The the noise resounded against the checkered marble floor. 

"But my Lord," Canterbury sighed shaking his head, running a hand through his own silver locks. He had quite a few feet and a much larger build compared to the rebellious prince, but the levelling gaze peeking out from hooded eyes told him it would be futile to argue any longer. Seeing he had won Lycoris spun quickly on his foot taking long strides towards the tall dark wood doors that kept him separated from his brother. Long fingers curled over cool metal however, the other side applied the pressure. Lycoris blinked owlishly for a moment before smirking, taking several steps back to allow the door to open. 

Slowly, a long leg emerged followed by a towering well built man. Dark red eyes surveyed the hall, glancing over the taciturn servant then settling on a stoic faced prince. The previously grinning prince’s excitement dissipated rapidly upon seeing the stern visage of the taller male appear in lieu of his brother’s. The other man said nothing to him simply stepping forward to allow the rest of the room’s occupants out. Tiny taps against marble rang clear off the walls of the hall. Lycoris’ eyes followed the broad back of the first man, failing to notice the new guest until a harsh stab was dealt to his prone ankle bone. 

“ _ Kakogo cherta! _ ” he hissed ruby eyes snapping to the floor. There he found a sweetly smiling doll blinking long lashed back at him. She let out a giggle, the sound utterly inconsistent with the darkness blatant in stunning blue eyes. 

“ _ Buona sera _ .” pouty painted lips pushed out. Lycoris’ snarl relaxed into something resembling a sheepish expression. He knelt on one knee lowering his head. He then took a tiny pale hand in his own, placing a press of his lips to the smooth surface. 

“My apologies,” full lips pulled back into a smirk. “Good evening to you as well Lady Lucrezia.” The little doll’s perfectly painted lips smiled wider. She peeked over a lace trimmed shoulder to the tall man from earlier. He was speaking in a hushed strong voice to Canterbury. 

“You keep watching him like that and I will start to think I have  _ concorrenza _ .”  Her large eyes fluttered. Lycoris smile once again turned sour, though this time mirth contaminated the contemptuous expression. 

“We have all of eternity for you to never fear such a day coming where you will vie for uncle’s attention. I will never want any part of him.” Lycoris replied straightening out in time to see his brother finally stroll into the hall.

Lucrezia Vittori watched the albino prince take long strides towards the Lord of the castle Kuroblanc. She shook her head hiding a smile behind a miniature fan.. Blonde curls bounced as she walked over to the tall man aways from the princes. 

“I see you still fancy speaking with that--” the dark haired man began however cut himself off when a sharp stab of pain bloomed in his ankle much like Lycoris’. Lucrezia tilted her head up showing no sign of remorse.

“Now, now,  Diedrich  . ” Lucrezia warned in a humming tone. She looked back back at the brothers who were happily conversing.  Behind her  Diedrich knelt down. Lucrezia loved seeing the pair so happy. They deserved to be so. Large hands wrapped gently around her waist. Diedrich’s voice slipped into her ear. And if she was still human she would have shuddered. 

“Let’s go. I am sure you want some time out of you confines.” murmured lifting her gracefully to her usual perch on his right shoulder. 

“ _ Gute Nacht, onkel _ . ” The elder prince said looking away from his brother for a moment having noticed the retreating backs of Diedrich and Lucrezia disappearing around the bend to another hall.

“ _ Vaughn-nii that took far longer then you claimed it would!”  _ Lycoris folded his arms pouting slightly. He turned his head up and away from his brother. Vaughn could not help the chuckle that slipped past cupid lips. He did not bother to hide his smirk when he looked up at his taller brother. Clasping hands behind his back he began walking down the hall in the same direction as their uncle. 

“ _ Ah my pouty little brother. How should I make it up to you? _ ” his tone teasing as he easily slipped into the foreign language they had chosen to learn together. No one else in the area spoke the language from the very far east. It made conversation in public and where prying ears lurked much easier to conduct. Though above all else is made the pair feel closer. Something only they share. The language of Japanese suited them well. 

Lycoris huffed following after his brother. They continued further down the corridor then their uncle had. The dark walls were mounted with various works of art. Where there should have been long, low sitting windows hung thick white drapes to break up the flow of art. 

“ _ Perhaps you could treat me to some of that fine as--, _ ” he was cut off by a sharp

“Ahem,” the sound was clear and cutting. They turned, shoulder’s hiked to their ears as they faced Canterbury. The man’s expression had settled back into it’s usually stony visage. “My lords, I do hope it has not slipped your mind of tonight’s later plans.” Lycoris’ pale brows pulled together in concentration. 

“Plans?  _ Brat? _ ” His ruby eyes drifted down to Vaughn.Vaughn, however, also had a look of confusion. Canterbury resisted a sudden overbearing sensation to firmly set his face into his palm and suffocate there. Taking a deep breath through flared nostrils he opened his mouth to answer.

“WAIT!  _ Burther _ !” Vaughn let out a boyish giggle. “How could we forget!” Lycoris watched with raised eyebrows as his brother nearly jumped up and down exuberantly. “We are to survey the village tonight!” his lips stretched. Lycoris tipped his head back to rest on his shoulder.  

“Oh. Those plans.” Lycoris was not nearly as jubilated as he vibrating elder brother. Frankly, he never really saw the point in the monthly survey but, Vaughn insisted on the outings saying they “Need to take in their village” and “keep up in the up and up!”. It was time alone with his elder sibling so Lycoris did not put up a genuine objection to the survey. 

“Come now Ly! We are visiting the Highlands tonight!” Vaughn teased walking much faster than before down the hall. “You always draw inspiration there.” Vaughn grinned stopping outside a door. Lycoris shook his head resting his chin on delicate fingers. 

“ _ Brat _ , you are confusing me for yourself.” Despite his reluctance Lycoris chuckled watching his brother roll his eyes. 

“I will meet you by the stables in a hour.”  Vaughn punctuated the sentence by opening the door and disappearing inside. Lycoris gapped at the door for a moment before folding his arms, long fingers tapping against his arm. Behind him he heard Canterbury shift. 

“My lord you should get ready. You know how long you take to prepare.” The ivory garbed prince turned to find Canterbury bent at the waist. His tongue clicked.

“Yes very well. Please tell Heinz to ready the beasts.” Canterbury nodded walking back the way they had come. Glancing back at the door, Lycoris turned to walk deeper into the castle. Gradually the gold frames that lined the walls gave way to silver frames. The accents shifted towards shades of white. Where the curtains were once white thick black velvet hung in their place. The divide within the castle was not an obvious transition, however Vaughn and Lycoris had made a deal to decorate either’s respective side of the castle to their tastes. Lycoris favoured variants of white and silver. While Vaughn accented black with gold. Needless to say the shared portions of their home blended the two styles tastefully.

Lycoris walked to the end of one corridor pausing to draw back the drapes just enough to peek out. He squinted his eyes against the last rays of the sun. It would be set within the hour. But the red beams still stung the younger princes sensitive eyes. Letting the fabric fall back into place, Lycoris pulled the door to his room open. It was set in the castle’s northern tower. Climbing the stairs quickly he let long fingers brush against the white walls. As assumed his room was drenched in the same monochrome white. Everything was neat and simple in the large room. 

Removing his cape, the sounds of his boots faded as they hit the plush fur rug in the center of his room. He hung the garment on a row of hooks that carried various other frequently used jackets and cloaks. He let his eyes take in his darkened room. The coffin he called his bed was pushed into the far left corner of the room to allow for optimal space. Even his coffin was devoid of colour save for the silver ornate cross that decorated the lid. Laughing softly to himself he walked over to his closet pulling the doors open.

“Now...what to wear?”

 

Vaughn breathed in the strong scent of night blooming Jasmine. His fingers drifted over the darken foliage passing through soundlessly until he reached a large clearing that contained a massive black clawfoot tub, a set of elegant high back chairs upholstered in the finest black velvet set in the darkest cherry wood. Between the seats a small cast iron table was set, piled high with a mountain of books. Vaughn spared the books a glance as he passed through the clearing, to the other side where the vegetation resumed. 

The prince’s delicate hand vanished into a wall of dark vines pulling back at the sound of a click. There was a low grinding, then a passageway revealed a set of stairs descending. Taking to the stairs, Vaughn emerged into yet another room. As he stepped into his own bedroom the door behind him blended once more into the wall. The room was everything Lycoris’ was not, save for the size.

Thick carpeting hushed his steps, as he made his way deeper into his room. Books along with scattered bits of paper and notes littered the floor. Vaughn shifted through the miniature mountains of research, as he called it, till he reached his coffin. It sat center in the room, a delicate golden cross inlay gleamed out against the flat back of of the lid. Vaughn paused before opening it straightening out, his hand hovering over the lid. He tilted his head forward as if to listen to something in the silent room. 

“ _ Did you get trapped in there again? _ ” he shook his head whispering in German. A soft mewl from inside to coffin was his reply. “ _ How many times must I tell you. _ ” he chuckled pushing the lid, just getting it open when a fuzzy blur flew out of the confines, claws latching deep into the prince’s lepels. He stumbled back clutching the furball close. “C ä cilia!” He scratched the white fluffy head before the creature decided she no longer wanted to be up so high. He sighed looking at the milky eyed cat burrow into the black mass of cloths that made it’s home on top of the chest at the end of his coffin. “ _ You know sometimes I doubt you are actually blind. _ ” he shook his head walking over to the wardrobe in the corner of his room.  “I never know what to wear.” he pulled the doors open, running his fingers over the different fabrics. Each outfit was in some variant of black. There was occasionally a splash of white but it was easily drowned out by it’s countered shadow. Finally his eyes settled on one outfit much farther towards the back of all the others. It was a simple short riding coat with tails and dark pants to match. A smirk curled the prince’s face. “Ly will love this one,  _ don’t you think C _ _ ä _ _ cilia. _ ” Again a simple meow was the response. He dressed quickly and made his way back through the garden. 

The walk from the castle to the stables was a fairly short walk. The building itself was newer then the rest of the castle since it did not have a pre-existing one when the princes’ claimed the castle as their own. Prince Vaughn breathed in the fresh scent of the night. He loved being outside one such beautiful clear nights. He looked up as he was walking taking in the breathtaking sight of the endless stars above. Nothing could make the ageless prince feel so young then nature and all her workings. There was none of this natural life in the cities he grew up in. Instead there was different natures entirely. 

“My lord, Prince Lycoris is--” Canterbury’s timber shook the elder prince from his daydream. 

“Yes, I assumed I would be first. That would be a record of --” Vaughn started turning on the ball of his foot the gravel crunching beneath his boots. His eyes widened. His younger brother smirked down from his chosen steed, his new outfit catching the bright moonlight. 

“My, my  _ brat _ ,” white hair pulled into a tight braid swung over his shoulder, “that would make my record nill would it not.” Vaughn lifted his chin a challenge in his eyes.

“You can’t be my brother,” he grinned, “He has to design a new outfit every time he goes anywhere.” Lycoris scoffed rolling his eyes. 

“Say what you will I was still here on time!” Vaughn waved back as he entered the stables himself, “Heinz, I wish to ride Mayu tonight.”

Heinz, the stable boy emerged from one of the stalls. He was a fairly stocky young man who kept his sandy hair  tucked under a hat most of the time. No one could really recall a time the young man was not covered in some form of dirt or followed by the strong scent of hay wherever he went, but that was fine by everyone in the castle since he was fine listening company and loved the horses. Rubbing his nose he nodded walking deeper into the stables.

“My lord, please try to be in before the sunrise this time.” Canterbury spoke up looking down to Vaughn earning a heavy sigh. “I do not need a repeat of last time. Do you know how difficult it is to procure powdered Nyx.” he chided. Vaughn took the reins to a sleek black mare quickly upon Heinz’s return. 

“Yes, yes! We’ll be home in time for supper mother!” Vaughn laughed heaving a jump to swing his leg over the mare in one fluid motion.  Lycoris followed soon after his brother easily catching up. 

“Beat you to the bottom  _ niisan _ !”

“Please! Save a few first for another night  _ otouto _ !”  The pair leaned forward taking the winding green hills down. Wind rushed past them as the flew, horses hooves thundering. The lack of lighting was no trouble as all, this eyes bright in the darkness. Vaughn let out a bubbling laugh crossing in front of his brother. The village below was lite up, and bustling with nightlife. Prince Vaughn eased his steed down slowly beating his brother to the bottom.

“Seems I will be saving this first.” Lycoris grumbled slowing his own horse as they entered their village. Dismounting the pair took to walking the streets. They always received a warm welcome whenever they stopped into Rotwasser. It lifted Vaughn, and despite how he behaved Lycoris’, spirits to know their people were happy. Of course bad things happened once in awhile but for the most part the citizens, as quirky as they were, got along with as must hustle and bustle as any healthy village should.  

“Bruther, I think our little village has grown to become of a town,”

“Small city I think you mean brat.” the elder chuckled. 

“Yes, I suppose that would be even more appropriate. I’m proud.” The pair made a point of stopping in a few shops and taverns. It was always the best way to pick up on village gossip as well as know the mood of the overall people. Besides, who did not enjoy a bit of company as well! Vaughn has learned young that being a distant ruler never seemed to turn out well. 

“Ah! Lord Vaughn have you heard the news!” one of the tavern owners, Ginevra O’Conner, he believed the woman’s name was, spoke up when said prince was able to break away from the loud din of the main floor to sit at the bar counter. Lycoris was still sitting at one of the tables surrounded by plenty of women none the less. 

“I’ve heard much news tonight, which bit might you be referring to?” Ginevra rolled her eyes picking up several empty cups on the counter.

“Ever the sharp tongue on yeh,” she pulled a bottle from a low cabinet then pulled a fine class and placed it in front of the small prince. He opened to his mouth to kindly decline the drink until the noticed the label.

“Bought it off the cap’ain for yeh.” She winked pouring the glass. The prince’s face softened.

“Thank you. Now this news?”

“Oh, yes. Word is the old cottage up in the highlands,” her voice dropped to a dramatic whisper she and the prince leaning in closer to each other, “there’s someone livin up there!” Prince leaned back garnet eyes wide.

“But that means...” 

“Aye, we have ourselves a witch again.” Ginevra grinned “Hear she opened a shop as well!”. Vaughn’s head snapped back to look at his brother to find his expression just as shocked. 

“ _ Ikimasho. _ ” the soft word sliced through the tavern. Lycoris nodded turning back to the ladies at his table. Vaughn watched him for a moment more as he began to bid the ladies a good night, which they protested, before turning back to Ginevra taking some money from a small sack on his waist. 

“My lord you never need to...” Vaughn raised a hand to silence her smiling, “what kind of lord would I be if I did not?” huffing a resigned sigh the tavern owner to the money laughing. 

“A right normal one I’d say sir. Good night!” she called watching them wade off back on the the streets of Rotwasser. They began walking at a brisk pace.

“ _ A witch brother! _ ” came the excited foreign string of Japanese.

“ _ We’ve not had one for the last fifty years. _ ”

_ “And she’s in that cottage!” _

This was big news. While the elder prince boasted himself a man of sciences, magic was a science all unto itself, and a village like theres was in desperate need of someone versed in those sciences. Traveling on foot until the edge of the village they mounted their horses once more. The highlands lay outside the town. 

Once more he found himself racing until the wind whipped at his cloths and stung his face. As they traveled along their well worn path Vaughn could feel his excitement surge. The lush grass swayed in time with the breeze that came off the ocean. Vaughn breathed in the smell of the brine. He only slowed when he reached the plateau that lead to the cliffs that overlooked the vast sea. Once again he was reminded how small he was. The endless sky reflected against the waters below. He closed his eyes taking it all in. Standing on the sheer cliff, breathing in the sting of the ocean was one of his guilty pleasures. There was a thrill to be felt standing so dangerously close to something he could never conquer truly. Lycoris took his time meeting his brother. He watch him dismount but opted to continue a little further up the path. Just beyond lay the small cottage. Just as the tavern owner told, there it sat lit up, a steady stream of smoke rising out from its stack. 

“So, it is true.” Lycoris whispered. He turned back to see his brother walking over, eyes also trained on the little building. He felt his chest fill up with anticipation. 

“There is a witch in Rotwasser.”

“Well isn’t this a most interesting development.” He purred.

Below the cliffs, beneath the bluff a sigh crashed away with the waves as they met the rocks. A sigh that went unnoticed. The princes took their time getting home leading their horses to the stable just as the sky began to turn shades of a blushing peach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> Kakogo cherta -- “What the Hell” (Russian)  
> Buona Sera -- “Good evening” (Italian)  
> concorrenza -- “competition’ (Italian)  
> Gute Nacht -- “Good night” (German)  
> Onkel -- “Uncle” (German)  
> -nii, niisan -- “big brother” (Japanese)  
> otouto -- “little brother” (Japanese)  
> brat -- “brother” (Russian)  
> Ikimasho -- “let’s go” (Japanese)

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously and original work of mine. I am very apprehensive about posting it any where since this story is tuning out to be very dear to me. But feed back is the biggest motivation! There will be a lot of different cultures mixed into this fairly large village ruled by the two curious princes. Mythology, history, and sciences have always been some of my favourite things to study. So I truly hope you enjoy this and again feel free to give my constructive criticisms, recommendations, or even new ideas as this story is still in it's growing stages of life. Being that said there will be likely moments where everything is taken down and re-done or occasionally edited. However, hopefully that will generally be avoided should I proved to actually take my time and think properly for two seconds! Thank you so much!


End file.
